


Inevitable

by epiphanybix



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Angst, Author loves to chat in the Comments, Blood, Bluesey - Freeform, Death, Everything Hurts, F/M, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Hunger Games, Injury, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Sad, Violence, pynch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epiphanybix/pseuds/epiphanybix
Summary: "That's Adam," Gansey informed him as he caught Ronan staring for the fifth time. They were making knots and Gansey was pulling apart his perfect noose, "he'd very smart. A little remote, but he warms up to you after a while. And his sword work is just exquisite.""You'd know all about his sword work," Ronan muttered suggestively.Also known as the Hunger Games AU no-one asked for.





	Inevitable

It wasn’t like Ronan had meant to notice Adam Parrish. 

To be honest, he hadn’t meant for any of this to happen. But then again, who plans to enter the Hunger Games? Well, apart from the crazy Career tributes who manage to view the games as some glorious tournament. 

Ronan was a District 10. Cattle. His father had died in the games before he was born, at 17 years of age, leaving a 16 year old Aurora to care for their son. And she would have, if she hadn’t fallen into a coma when Ronan was just 6 years old. 

Now he was 17 and he was facing the arena, just as his father had 17 years ago. It seemed curious, somehow, that things managed to come full circle. 

He glanced left across the podiums. He glanced right. The clock was clicking down the seconds to the game. Gansey was on his left, his brow pinched as he nodded. Blue was on his other side, staring across at her fellow District 4 tribute, Henry. Noah was nowhere in sight, but that was okay. They had a plan, and they all trusted in it. Well, they all trusted in Gansey and that was basically the same thing. 

They’d formed their alliance while training, Gansey drawing them into a reluctant team. Blue, who could throw knives with perfect precision and could climb trees like she was made for the woods. Henry, who could hurl a spear so far the trainers had to extend the target area and who could whip up a fire with two pieces of wood. Noah who wielded an axe like it was an additional part of his arm and who could identify edible plants without a hint of uncertainty. And Ronan, brilliant in both hand to hand combat and using a crossbow.  
They were wary at first, of one another, of their skills, assessing weaknesses and wondering about the inevitable. But as they spent more time together, the alliance became more. It became fist bumps and smiles. It was sharing stories and jokes over lunch. It was catching glances between Blue and Gansey that caused them all to roll their eyes. It was friendship, almost. 

But that could never last. 

On the other side of Noah stood a scrawny, dust-coloured boy, typical of District 12. His eyes were assessing the arena, not even flitting in Ronan’s direction. He was Adam Parrish, and Ronan couldn’t help but notice he was the most beautiful boy he’d ever seen. Hollow cheeked and feather boned, he was elegant and delicate, yet his expression was fiercely determined. It made Ronan feel… He didn’t even want to think about it. The boy would probably be dead within a few hours. 

The final seconds ticked away. Ronan drank in Adam’s appearance, every soft line and detail. 

The klaxon screamed out and Ronan charged towards the Cornucopia, using brute strength to knock other tributes down and grabbing a crossbow just as the first knife whizzed over his shoulder. He turned and aimed an arrow straight into the girls skull. The knives clattered to the floor, her body following soon after.

“Thanks, Snake,” Blue scooped up the fallen blades, sending two flying into the approaching District 6 competitors. Ronan’s eyes scanned the arena. Cheng was pulling his spear out of a member of District 11 as Gansey sheathed his machete. Blue sent a final knife into the back of an escapee, and all was quiet.

There was no sign of Adam. 

“Cheng, Blue, keep a lookout,” Gansey ordered, gesturing for Ronan to follow him into the Cornucopia.  
“Okay,” he rubbed his palms together, “I know every year the Career pack base at the Cornucopia, and I’m going to take a wild guess and say we are they.” He glanced around at all the spoils before pointing at a fire making kit, “but I say we blow this shit up.” He smirked at Ronan’s vaguely surprised expression, “Careers have been getting cocky staying so open. We can’t afford to be complacent. I suggest we take as many supplies as possible and go into the woods.”  
Ronan raised an eyebrow, “you’re fucking crazy…” he considered the plan, “I like it. Okay.”

It was only after the four of them had pulled rucksacks onto their backs and filled their belts with weapons that it hit Ronan like a bullet. “Where’s Noah?”  
Gansey’s forlorn expression answered Ronan’s question, but he spun around wildly, looking for the blonde boy. And there he was, a pale figure in the grass, his fist curled around an axe as blood pooled from his neck.  
“No,” Ronan groaned dropping to his knees and hovering a hand over Noah’s chest. No heartbeat.  
He looked so small in death, nothing like the lively boy who had charmed the audience so easily at the interviews. Ronan allowed himself a second to close his eyes in grief, to send a silent goodbye to his friend, before rising and stalking into the trees. 

It was unwise to show weakness in this place. 

Behind him, eight cannons rang out.  
Eight tributes down. Fifteen to go.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry this was so bad I'm so sleep deprived...  
> Comments and Kudos appreciated.  
> Also, if you want to recommend me some pynch fics (they can be your own) just comment below I love reading new fics.  
> Tumblr: pynchbaby


End file.
